The Dragon s Princess
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Long ago, in a time like no other. Two souls separated by their way of living but each having the same wish when seeing the stars. "Is there someone out there for me?" This is their story. Natsu/Lucy. AN: Trying something new, then my usual.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon's Princess

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

Long ago, in a time like no other. Two souls separated by their way of living but each having the same wish when seeing the stars. "Is there someone out there for me?" This is their story.

Lucy Heartfilia lived most of her life in a castle; surrounded by her mother's servants, her father's guard and a distant father. Ever since her mother's death; Lucy has been yearning for someone to love and be loved, but none came from her father. Between the servants and the guards, each tried to keep a smile upon her face.

On her 18th Birthday; her father called her to the throne room, declaring that she had a year to chose a husband. Or he would choose for her. It was that day that she found out, how truly heartless her father was. From that moment on, many men came to the castle to win her heart. Even some of the higher ranking guardsmen have declared their own luck in wanting to win her heart. Even her friends; Loke Lionheart and Gray Fullbuster had tried. But none sparked her heart to flutter.

Lucy found no courage, locking herself in her room, overlooking the midnight gardens. "All I wish is true love," she leaned over her balcony to feel the light summer breeze. "I would even settle for a common person if it met love."

"Princess," called a voice behind her. She did not have to turn, to know it was Virgo. "Don't let the king hear you say that! You must come in, it's time for bed."

Lucy shook her head. "No Virgo," she calmly spoke to her maid. "I need to escape this place."

"Princess, please listen to reason." Virgo looked sad, her sad eyes trying to convene Lucy to listen. "Marry Loke or even Gray, you know them! But please, don't go."

Lucy sighed with sorrow. "I can't. Gray is too much a brother to me. While Loke, well he's Loke. Always having a wandering eye."

She stepped away from her open balcony and stopped at her closet. Where she changed into traveling clothes. Lucy also found a bag, where she packed a few more items.

Once she was finished, Virgo came to her, handing a key on a silver chain. "Take this with you, it was your mother's."

When it was in her hands. Lucy saw that it was a silver skeleton key, with a cross on top. "Thanks, Virgo, but what does it go to?"

The maid shook her head. "All I have heard it known to called the 'key of knowledge.'"

Lucy closed her eyes as she places the key around her neck. She glanced up for a moment. "Take care of yourself, Virgo."

"You too, princess."

Lucy left her room. She knew that no one would be up. Not even the guards. She moved as quickly and quietly as possible. She knew the castle well enough to have mapped out her escape, the only issue would have been. Her father, who is known to wander the halls in the dead of night.

' _I don't care what happens to me after tonight. I just want out of this situation.'_ She remembered a time that her father was loving and caring. But he had stopped since the day that her mother died.

Lucy found herself in the back gardens. She knew that there would be an open gate in the far back. No one but her has been back there in the many years that she had lived there. Even though she had believed that no one was out and about, she ran from shadow to shadow. Hoping that no one was out to see her. She stopped near a wall that she needed to turn, but glanced towards another area to see if someone was there. Sure enough; she saw Loke and Gray talking to one another.

"Why do you want to marry Lucy, Gray?" She heard the irritation in his voice, it was enough to spook her a bit. "When I know for a fact that there is a little woman tailing behind you."

"Juvia," Gray asked with disdain in his voice. "I had saved her life and she's been following me since." He shivered. "It really bugs the hell out of me, when she doesn't take the hint that I'm not into her."

"That may be true, man but she won't stop until you see her for who she is. A devoted woman, who would do anything to see you smile for her."

"Then why do you want to marry the princess, Loke. It has to be more than what it seems?"

The ginger haired man chuckled, "It's because I like how she walks."

Lucy cringed in the shadows. ' _Really, what a perve. If I haven't thought of him that way before, I sure do now.'_

Loke smirked while getting upon his feet. "I enjoy the times that I can rile her up. Seeing life and sparks coming out of her eyes." His voice changed, it was enough to maker her skin shiver in wanting to leave. "If I was half a man that I am, I would have had her in my bed long before now."

Gray growled, "How can you say that when you are a royal guard. She's a princess, she deserves more respect because of that."

"I said 'if I was half a man,' which I'm not Gray." His lips pulled back. "But I would do anything to see the Spitfire that I enjoy in her. It makes my blood boil in need for her."

Gray shook his head. "Come on Loke, we have to go and get some sleep. We have training in the morning." He gave a chuckle. "But I know what you mean. I also like how she gets wild up from being teased."

The two talked to the other side of the garden and turned around a corner before Lucy made her move. She did not enjoy eavesdropping, but she found out her suspicions were correct with Loke. It would not have worked for her. As for Gray, she knew that Juvia had a thing for him. It was another reason why she would not say yes to any marriage to him.

She found her gate in no time after the near run-in with the guys. Lucy ran through the gate without stopping or even glancing back. She was sure that she had seen the last of the Heartfilia Castle again. ' _Those boys can find someone else to wild up. I'm not their entertainment.'_ It was one of the last thoughts that she had about anyone or anything from her old life.

She kept on running and running. The only light that helped her through the night, was the light of the full moon. The night had always been a comfort to her. Her mother had taught her at an early age what stars belong to who. But the one that she drilled into her was knowing where the north star was. Which happened to be where she was heading. North.

Unbeknownst to the young woman, a man was standing overlooking the garden. He saw her escape into the night. "Run daughter, run. I hope you find a man out there, while you're at it. One who would be worthy to rule this land, while I'm gone."

He turned away from the window. He was not going to call his guards to follow her. She was her mother's child. One willing to do anything for finding true love. "Oh Layla," he called to the night. "Watch out for our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

Natsu Dragneel was wandering through the woods. He found himself awake at the hours of the early dawn. He felt something within him that would not allow him to sleep any further. As he was walking, he picked up a scent of vanilla and lilac; something that he knew not to be in the woods.

' _Might as well find out what the smell is coming from.'_

He followed his nose, which leads him towards the lake's edge. Where he found a young human woman lying near a lake shore. Fast asleep. He glanced around the area to see if she was alone or accompanied by others.

' _Why would she be traveling by herself?'_ He walked towards her to see if a sound would have woken her up but found that she was still asleep. ' _I can't leave her out her, by herself. I'm going to have to bring her home with me.'_

Natsu leaned down and picked her up. Her head found it's way to his chest when there was skin on skin contact, a spark made it through his system. Causing him to take a good look at the lady in his arms. He saw that she had long blond hair, a curvy figure, and found that she fit well in his arms.

He did not know what took over him. "I'm going to keep you," his voice sounded husky. He did not know what made him declared it. He did not know if it was because of how she smelled or the spark that ran inside of him.

Natsu gave another look before heading home. He knew that the woman within his arms was something that he needed to protect. Knowing that there were creatures that would harm a woman like her. He was just lucky that he had found her before any of them had.

Once he had reached his home. Which happened to be a cave system that his father and some other dragons had dug out years ago. He now uses them for himself. He followed the cave towards the back, which lead to a bedroom that he had built out for himself. Back when Igneel; his father, had helped made with him.

He placed the sleeping girl onto his bed. Hoping that she would find a better amount of sleep than she would have in the forest. He pulled the blankets over her body, it was when he heard a most enticing moan in his life. It was enough to cause him some discomfort.

' _Damn woman, you're going to be the death of me.' He glanced down at his problem. 'I'm going to need a cold bath.' Natsu gave her a once over and was satisfied that she was still sleeping, he turned to leave. 'I hope when she wakes up that she wouldn't be one of the shrieking women that I've heard about. I can't handle it if she was one of them.'_

 _He walked out of the room, closing a door behind him. He made his way towards an open space in the back, where a waterfall comes into the chamber. Providing clean drinking water and a place to wash up. He stripped away of his clothes and walked_ into _the cold water. Providing the needed assistance for his problem._

 _What did Igneel say at one point about a spark?'_

 _(Flashback)_

" _Natsu, I'm only going to tell you once. Every man/dragon needs to know these things."_

" _What is it father," a small child sat before a massive red dragon._

" _If you ever feel a spark and an over sensing desire to protect a female. She would be your mate or soulmate. Someone that you were fated to be with. Even through lifetimes before and after this lifetime."_

 _The little boy_ gasped _at the dragon. "What I'm supposed to do with a mate, father?"_

 _The dragon sighed, allowing smoke and ash to leave his nose. "It means Natsu that she would be the one that you can't live without. Someone to live out your days with and to have babies with."_

 _The child's nose scrunches up. "I'm not ready for that, father. Why are you telling me this now?"_

" _Because Natsu, life isn't a given. You must remember to live your life as if it was your last." The red dragon smiled. "I know I've enjoyed my days with you, son but you must know that even I can't live forever."_

 _The boy glanced down at his hands. "What am I, father?"_

" _You're my son, even though you look human. You're much more than that. Once you've reached a certain age, you will be able to become a changeling. Someone who can be human and dragon, whenever they wish. Even somewhere in between."_

" _That would be cool!"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Natsu had become a changeling like his father had said. But it happened many years after his father had disappeared on him. All without any warning. He even noticed that not just Igneel had vanished but others as well.

He stepped out of the waterfall and changed back into the clothes that he was wearing. Thinking, ' _I guess she is my mate.'_ Thinking back to the woman that he had found and brought home. ' _But she's human and I'm going to have to do this the human way if I don't want to scare her. Which means, I'm going to have to go to the library and read up their ways.'_

Once he's fully dressed, he grumbled. "Why can't I live my life out without something like this." He walked down the darkened hallway, passing the bedroom that he had placed her. "I hate reading a book all day," he whined to the walls that surrounded him.

When he had gotten to the library, he found many books on many things about humans. Even a ritual that most of them go through called a wedding ceremony. Where a man had asked his woman to marry before they mated with one another. Believing that the matting is best when doing so, causing the strongest of ties to one another.

He then found a list of things that males must go through when wanting a mate.

Courting: one must declare that he is interested in her and spending lots of time with one another.

Engagement: he must give her a ring to show his effects for the next stage in life.

Wedding: he must stand in front of many, declaring that she is his, once after the ceremony they mate with one another when they are alone.

Marriage: he must adapt to living with her, including the knowledge of helping and protecting when needed, plus help raising the young.

After Natsu had read everything that he needed to know. He pushed the books away from him, allowing a puff of air to leave his lungs. ' _I didn't realize there was a lot of steps.'_ He closed his eyes, pitching the woman that he knew to be his mate. ' _But it would be worth it to have her.'_

He felt the hours sleeping by, knowing that she should be waking up soon and would need a meal. Natsu had gotten upon his feet to head for the kitchen to whip something up. He was so used to living by himself, he would not know what she would like. But a thought of making a simple stew came to mind and went on his way to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon's Princess

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

Lucy woke up to finding herself in a bed. At a moment of hazy thoughts. She believed to be back in her room but once her vision was clear, she found that it was not the case. She glanced around and noticed that the walls were covered in a single stone, making her believe she was in a cave. But it was not your average cave. It looked like it was carved out.

She then glanced down to what she was lying on. She found herself in a wood carved bed with animal skins upon it. She was used to such living from her days in the castle. Her father believed in simple things. Not outrageous things that one would have to spend money for luxury.

Lucy then glanced around the room, seeing that there were more wood carved furniture. A table, chair, and even things that she had not believed to be found in a massive cave-like-room. ' _How did I end up here?'_ She then glanced around, hoping that she would find a clue as to who it was that took her there. ' _I just hope it isn't some kind of perv, like the ones I've heard about from Virgo.'_

After a moment of just sitting upon the bed, a knock came from the door before it opened. Where she found a young man coming in with a tray of a bowl and a cup. The man seemed surprised to see her up but managed to move the tray to a nearby table.

"Glad to see you're awake." He glanced down with cheeks being dusted with pink. "I brought you here, hoping that this would be better for you than sleeping on the hard ground."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Can you tell me where I'm at?"

The man; she noticed, had dark eyes and pink hair. Something that she would have believed on a man.

"You're in my home," he stated calmly. "I live in the caves that had once been dug out by dragons."

She was shocked to hear about dragons, she had believed that they were works of legends. "Dragons, really?"

"Yep," his smile grew even bigger than before. "I was raised by one. Igneel, my father." He glanced around the room. "He even taught me to build things with my own hands." His eyes became sad for a flash of a moment. "I just wish I knew where I can find him."

Lucy smiled, "At least you had a father that was carrying."

She noticed his dark eyes on her. She really could not tell if they were black or a darker shade of brown. His eyes told her to be worry about a few things that she would ever speak about.

"What do you mean about that? Don't you have a carrying father? I would imagine that fathers would care for their daughters."

Lucy glanced down towards her lap. "They would if I had a father that was like that." A few tears escaped her eyes. "I'm just a pawn in my father's world. I ran away after realizing that he was forcing me to marry in order for him to gain more power."

The young man glared but asked with unusual calm, "What?"

"My father is forcing me to marry, so he can rule other places in the region." A couple of tears left her eyes some more. "Or allow one of his guards to marry me to show that he is the most ruthless ruler factor." She took a deep breath. "I didn't want that. If I were to marry, it would be for love."

She glanced up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Don't worry, I will protect you if someone forces you into something that you wouldn't want."

"Thank you," she gave a warm smile. "What's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

She knew by stating her name that she would get some kind of reaction from the man before her. She saw the dark look from the realization of who she was. But was she was not excepted was a warm smile that she was given by him.

"Like I said, I'll protect you and I met it." The flash of fire came into his eyes and she knew that he was trustworthy when he had said it. "I just hope you're will stay here."

She gave a smile, as she felt her cheeks warmed up. "Thank you."

Natsu walked back over to where he had placed the tray and went back to get it and placed it on her lap. "I know it's not much but it's something. Plus I didn't know how long you've been on the run."

She gave a smile. "I've been on the since last night. I think I've traveled about four hours before I fell from my feet." Lucy placed a finger on her chin, tapping. "I think I was near a lake or something."

Natsu chuckled, "You were. That was where I found you, just a few minutes before sunrise." He gave a smile. "I think I found you about a few minutes after you crashed."

Lucy nodded, "That makes since." She glanced around the room. "You made all this?"

"Yep," his cheeky grin showed itself. "I like making things with my hands. It's a good way to keep a calm mind. All because I've lived on my own since I was eight."

"Eight, wow. That's hard to imagine," Lucy gasped. "I've lived a life without a father and mother since I was five." She glanced anywhere but the man before her. "All because my mother died and I don't even know why."

She heard shuffling from Natsu. Noticed that he was having a hard time with the knowledge that he was hearing. "I'll leave you to your breakfast. I have some things I need to look after." Then he was gone.

Lucy ate what she could. She kept thinking about the pink-haired man and what they have talked about. It was enough to know that she trust him. She had not planned on telling him about the life that she had but was happy that it came out. She hated lies and from what she could read from Natsu, so did he.

She pushed her food away from her to the nightstand next to her. She then laid back against the massive pillows behind her. It was when she pictured Natsu in her mind and then feeling her heart flutter.

Lucy snapped herself out her small vision grasping her heart with her hand. She had never felt that way before and it when she realized that it was because of Natsu. He caused her heart to change it's beat, just by thinking about him.

' _Is he really the one?'_ She glanced down to grab the necklace that she was given before running away. ' _Mom, did you lead me to him?'_ A few tears escaped out of her eyes, while she thought about the beautiful woman, who was starting to fade from her memory. ' _Mom,'_ she glanced down at her necklace, ' _please give me a sign. Any sign will do.'_

A moment later; the key upon the necklace flashed, she glanced around and saw nothing that would cause it to do so. Her eyes found their way back to the key. It flashed again, like someone was winking with the flashes of light on the key.

"Thanks mom," she whispered softly. Lucy had her sign, she was where she needed to be and with the one that she was supposed to be with. "Fate has a funny way of intervening." With a sigh, she leaned against the pillows again. "I wouldn't have found my way here without my father forcing me to find a man."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do use two different grammar programs to help with my editing. I have tried grammarly and still found more mistakes. But thanks for the help.

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

Natsu was standing outside of the bedroom door. His hearing was able to pick up what little the woman, known as Lucy was able to say. Which he had found was not much, until he heard something that seemed off, even for someone like him.

"Thanks, mom," she whispered softly.

He hoped that he would hear something else because it did not add up. ' _Why would she thank her mother, isn't she dead?'_

"Fate has a funny way of intervening." He heard her lovely sigh, enough to believe she was an angel from Heaven. At least that was what he heard other humans say before. "I wouldn't have found my way here without my father forcing me to find a man."

"So that part was true," he asked himself softly. Then he heard her breathing calming down, realizing that she would be falling asleep soon. He took a breath of his own before leaving the bedroom door behind. "Can a father do such a thing to their daughter?"

As he walked through the stone covered walls, he glanced over his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that to my own daughter if I was graced in having one." Natsu sighed before making his way towards the entrance of the cave. Where he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I just hope the spark isn't wrong and I'm not in over my head."

He stood outside of his cave for a few minutes before he heard footsteps coming towards him. Natsu closed his eyes, he knew who was coming towards him. He did not have to see just knowing by his nose who was coming.

"What do you want, Gajeel?"

A deep voice answered as it came closer. "Nothing Salamander, just wanted you to know that I smelled something off this morning." His voice became husky, just as a dark figure came closer to him. "It smelled female."

Natsu chuckled softly, not allowing the other male to rail him up. "I already found her." Causing the dark figure to flash his eyes. "She is sleeping in bed at the moment."

Gajeel whistled, "You made fast work?"

Natsu gave him a glare. "It isn't like that," he growled before he glanced around the landscape before him. "She ran away from her home and I brought her here to rest." He glanced down towards the ground. "When I picked her up, found out she's my mate."

"Really," Gajeel gave a surprised look before glancing the landscape himself. "Maybe I might find mine if I'm lucky like you?"

The pink-haired guy chuckled. "Who knows, but I found out she's the daughter of the Heartfilia guy who nearly wiped out the dragons some years back."

Gajeel's jaw dropped. "And you're allowing her to stay?!"

"She's my soulmate, steel-for-brains!" Natsu was getting close to duke it out with the guy before him. "Or haven't been listening? I can't push her away or I'll find myself dead. You of all people should know that."

The man before him raised his hands. "You're right." Gajeel closed his eyes for a moment. "It's hard for dragons to find their mates. And it's even harder for us half-lings to find one, on top of that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's her story, if you're willing to share?"

Natsu gave his cave a final look before facing the man before him. "She ran away from home because her father was forcing her to marry." He felt his eyes flash in anger. "She didn't tell me much about, except that he wanted a power merger. She felt the need to run since she wasn't marrying for love."

Gajeel whistled, "Poor girl." He gave the landscape another glance. "I guess it was fate or luck that she had found her way to you." His eyes found their way towards Natsu. "For the son of the Fire Dragon King, it seems that you are a living luck."

"Luck," Natsu grumbled. "More like a growing issue." He took a deep breath. "I'm being tested on controlling myself when it comes to being close to her." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm finding it hard to want to prevent myself from wanting to mate with her."

The dark-haired man chuckled. "Salamander, I'm going to have to say this because I'm a bit older. But in order for you to be with her, you have to prevent yourself from wanting to scare her." He gave a nod. "Scaring her will only make things difficult."

Gajeel placed his hand on the pink-haired man. "Just know that from learning from afar. Normal human men would relax in their pursuit in their females." His eyes looking into Natsu's. "Get to know her and everything will fall into place."

The inpatient of the two nodded. "What wise words from a metalhead." A small smile graced his lips. "But you have a point." He glanced down, hoping to hide a blush on his cheeks. "I'll do as you suggested. I just hope this doesn't hit me in the face later."

Gajeel laughed out loud and hard like someone would imagine a roar. "We're going to have to get together again soon, along with with the others." He smirked. "We could always have a hunting competition. We'll even have little Wendy to watch. She is after all our little sister in our little group of misfits."

Natsu nodded, smiling towards the other male. "That will be nice but I'm afraid it might be a few days before we agree to do that." He looked towards the cave again. "She should be awake again soon and I want to start spending more time with her." His eyes glared towards Gajeel. "Tell the others that she's mine and mine alone."

"Will do, Salamander." Then the dark figure walked away, slithering back towards his own home.

Natsu sighed, "If she wasn't here. I would have bashed his head in." He turned back towards the cave. He had a lot on his mind. Which for the first time in many years, he had a clear focus of what he wanted. ' _I'll keep my calm, to keep my mate.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

Lucy could not sleep in the bed. After realizing that the strange pink-haired man was the cause of her pitter-pattered heart. She had gotten out of bed and opened the massive oak door, allowing it to somehow open without much of a noise. She had an overwhelming need to know where he was and what he was doing.

When she thought that he may not be anywhere in the cave. She started to hear voices traveling through the stone walls. She knew Natsu's voice but not other male's. Lucy heard that they were talking about, which brought her to shiver to run down her spine.

Her heart froze when she heard Natsu say, "When I picked her up, found out she's my mate." She felt the wind leave her lungs. ' _What does he mean mate? Isn't that a term when used on animals?'_

When she was lost within her mind, she nearly forgot that she overhearing the two. " . . . I found out she's the daughter of the Heartfilia guy who nearly wiped out the dragons some years back."

Lucy closed her eyes. ' _I guess that explains that. He was after all raised by a dragon.'_ She glanced around the room she was in. ' _Dragons mate for a life. Which means, it might be the same mindset for Natsu.'_

Then a thought hit her, something that her mother had once said. ' _When a dragon runs into its mate, which in human terms is a soulmate. They could never live without the other.'_ She did not understand why her mother would tell her anything about dragons. Other than wanting her to understand them.

"Oh Natsu," she whispered softly as she laid her head on the door. "What fantasies have we found ourselves in?"

The next sentence that she heard from Natsu, confirmed what her mother had told her. "She's my soulmate, steel-for-brains!" She could hear the anger in his voice. "Or haven't been listening? I can't push her away or I'll find myself dead. You of all people should know that."

Lucy closed the door. She had enough of the two males at the opening of the cave. But she found enough to know that she had found her soulmate, even if she did not believe in it. But knew that she would have to. ' _I don't want to be a reason that kills Natsu.'_

She made her way back to the bed and laid back down. Lucy had no idea that there were dragon people. Sure she had heard legends of changelings or halflings, but that was all she had believed them to be. Legends.

Lucy's mind wandered back to Natsu and how he looked when she had opened her eyes. He did not look much taller than 5'10", at least from where she had been laying down. He wore clothes that looked like battle robes. Something that she had seen her father's guards wear when practicing with one another.

His most noticeable features were his pink hair and his high cheek bones. That alone told her that he was bred from nobility. Which would help her case if she wanted to get her father's blessings. Then it was his eyes. She could not remember the color if it was black, dark brown, or even another color altogether.

She could find herself being lost, just by looking into his eyes. The windows to the soul and she found herself wanting to be swept away in the current. ' _Is this what love does to people? I have read romance novels and not one really explains what love is. Only the meaning of lust.'_ Her last thought caused shivers to run down her body.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, before glancing around the room again. ' _He is sure good with his hands. Each one of the wooden objects was made with precision.'_ She allowed a small smile to pull at her lips. "Such precision can only be achieved by an artist or someone who is good with their hands."

She glanced around and saw a small bookshelf on the far side of the room. Lucy pushed herself out of the bed and went towards it. Only to find many books on dragons and picked one up and brought it back to the bed.

She opened to a page and started reading:

 _A fire dragon can only control its element by the fluctuations of anger and other emotions. But anger will direct the heat, height, and range of the flame. This elemental dragon can eat from other sources of fire, even lightning. But one must keep in mind that eating some unknown fires may have a damaging factor to their lifespan._

 _Fire dragons are the ruling factor of all elements. But only the King of Fire Dragons have more power than normal fire dragons. They can even out power their own element when given a chance to prove themselves against all others. Even a child of the King of Fire Dragons has such power born to them. Allowing them to be the next ruler in line._

She looked up from her book. Allowing the information to sink into her brain. ' _Was Natsu's father a Fire Dragon King?'_

Lucy glanced down to the information on the page. She started turning a couple of pages until she found something about mating.

 _Fire dragons are known to be very protective and possessive when it comes to their mate. They are one of the few dragons that would hardly leave their mate's side, unless it is to hunt. If a male or female finds themselves in between the mated fire dragons. One would find themselves dead. If one values their life, they need to avoid the mated pair especially during the mated season. Usually during the spring._

"That is fine and dandy, but what is a mate?"

She glanced down and found her answer.

 _A fire dragon knows when they had found their mate and that is usually by a spark from a touch. Then feelings of great need to be with the other will grow until it is fogged by the overwhelming thought of their mate. Once mated, the need to mate would calm but the need of closeness would takes its place. Neither mate can live without the other, at least not for very long._

 _Just like human version of soulmates. Fire Dragon mates will find each other. No matter the lifetime. They are mated for life and beyond lifetimes._

Lucy closed her eyes. It was in black and white, if what she had heard by eavesdropping on Natsu then she was his mate. After a while of what seemed like a long time had passed. A knock came at the door before seeing a head of pink hair came through. Her eyes followed him, as he walked into the room and stood near her.

She saw his eyes move around. Where he saw that there were books in the bed. She heard his sigh, which sounded like a great deal of stress had left his shoulders.

"I see that you've been reading." His voice sounded calm, even though she knew that he have been angry but glad that he was not. "Anything worthwhile you would like to talk about?"

Lucy felt herself sit up, to where she could see into his onyx eyes. Making her believe they were smouldering lava. "Is it true," she asked. "That we're soulmate's?"

Natsu closed his eyes, making her feel cold before he opened them again. "It's true." After a moment of nothing else, he smiled. "I'm pleased to see that you're taking this well."

She pushed herself out of the bed and walked to where she was standing before him. She found that he was not that much taller than her. But enough to make her feel at ease to be near him. Lucy raised her hand in front of him. Natsu gave her a puzzled look before he interlaced his fingers with hers. Allowing her to feel the spark that he had felt.

It was enough of a proof for Lucy. She closed her eyes, enjoying whatever it was that was going through them. ' _A calmness that I've been looking for.'_

While her eyes were still closed, she felt his other hand on her cheek. Rubbing it. Making her feel a sense of lightheadedness. It was something that she had only read and dreamt about, but experiencing it was like nothing she had hoped for.

A gasp of air left her lips. Feeling the heat coming closer towards her, before a bit of pressure claimed her lips. Lucy's heart flutter and beat with a faster rhythm. While the two were lost in a bliss of their own findings.

Her arms found their way around Natsu's neck. While she felt his wrapping around her waist, bringing the two closer together. She felt the heat rising, clouding her senses. For she did not know it was because of the kiss or because of Natsu's body heat had gone up. Or it was simply both.

Natsu pushes her lightly away, causing the two to fight for air. He gave a small smile as a blush found its way to his cheeks. "If we don't stop, I don't think I would prevent myself from not wanting to any further."

"What do you mean," she asked with a whisper.

"Meaning, if we keep going. I won't able to stop myself from mating you." His eyes flashed, which made her believe that he wanted her. She understood his meaning. "Please Lucy, I don't want to scare you."

She smiled, which she felt like the room was brighter than she had ever noticed before. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for taking my comfort into an effect."

His own lips pulled back into a smile of his own, which she hoped to see more of. "You know Luce; just seeing you before me, is making it hard for me to be a good boy." He brought her closer to him, placing his head over her own. "But I promise that I will keep you safe."

With his arms around her, feeling the heat radiating from him. It was nearly alluding her to sleep but not enough to knock her out. But it was enough to make her feel that she was safe within his arms. ' _I guess I made up my mind. Being his mate wouldn't be bad after all.'_


	6. Chapter 6

The Dragon's Princess

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

Natsu had Lucy in his arms. He had to admit that it felt great. Feeling something other than the loneliness that he had for years. He had found his mate and he would do anything for her. Even wait a while to be mated.

He pushed her back a bit, to where he could see her. "Since you know this room well. How about I show you around?"

Her smile brought a glow that he had never seen before. "I would like that."

Without taking his hand from Lucy, he leads her out of the bedroom. He started with the cave's pool, which he found her delight in what she saw. "That water is mainly cool but I can always get it to heat up if needed."

"How," she asked with wonder in her voice.

He gave a proud looking smile, at least he hoped it did. "I can heat the rocks surrounding the pool. Making it an instant hot spring." He felt his heart flutter as he felt her the aura around her. Telling him that she was curious about it. "I must warn you that I tend to become fire when I do it."

She turned to him, allowing him to see her brown eyes that had specks of gold in them. "Really?" He could tell that there was more she wanted to say but she only settled on the one word.

Natsu gave a smile, which he felt her pulse beat even more. While he had his fingers near her wrist. "Don't be afraid of my fire. As long as I can remember, I have a good relationship with it. Meaning; it's a living thing and out of respect, I ask what I need from it. Along with that respect, it knows what or who I don't want harmed."

He saw the spark in her eyes, as if she had found the inner knowledge of what he was trying to tell her. It was enough to know that they were more than destined to be with one another.

"I must say," she smiled at him. "I've always pictured fire to be a source of heat or even destruction." She glanced up towards the hole above the water. "But I understand the concept. Just like the stars, which are made of gas and fire. Which is the foundation of life and death."

Lucy turned towards him with a smile that he knew would be his undoing. "With that in mind. Fire can create, withstand, and destroy life." He felt her hand rubbing his own, causing his inner fire to burn a little hotter. "With that understanding Natsu, I believe I understand what you were talking about."

"Wow," he allowed himself to gasp out. "Beautiful and smart. What can a dragon ask for a mate?" As he looked at her, he noticed that her blush brought out a glow in her cheeks. It was enough to let him know that if he had died, he knew that he had found happiness.

"Natsu." The way she said his name had stirred something in him and he liked it. "Is there more to this cave than a simple waterfall?" He saw the way her eyes sparkle. He would do anything to see them sparkle all the time.

"Yes," his lips pulled into a warm smile of his own. "Come along."

Natsu had ended up showing Lucy many rooms within the cavern system. It was enough to house a town, from what she had said to him. He had shown her a massive kitchen, equipt with a fire oven. He had even shown her the massive library.

"Wow, you got more books than my father has."

Natsu chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised, since Igneel had lived for many years. He collected all of this himself." He stood next to her, while he glanced at layers, upon layers of books. "I believe your family, from the time of your ancestors, had collected all the books that your father has?"

Lucy glanced down at her hands, he could tell that she was a shy little thing. He did not care. She was his and he enjoyed the difference that she is from the norm of dragons. ' _It might calm me down faster than widdle with my hands.'_

"You make a valid point," she glanced up to allow him to see her brown eyes. They were full of yearning. Which made him believe that she was a knowledge seeker. "But I must say, your dragon father may have an eye for such things."

Natsu smirked darkly, "No. He just treasured something that most others wouldn't think about." He walked into the room and turned towards her. "Most dragons that I have known treasure things like gold, silver, gems ... Anything with a greater value later." He turned his eyes towards the bookshelves around them. "Not Igneel. Don't get me wrong, he does collect those things but his value had always been knowledge."

"It makes sense," he glanced back at Lucy. "Knowledge; at least to me, is more powerful than an average weapon." He saw her sway towards one of the shelves, placing a finger along the books as she walked. "Knowledge can be the breaking point between two enemies to turn into allies."

With each step she took, he saw power and grace as she moved along the walls. "My belief has always been that your brain can be the weapon of choice and your opponent won't be any wiser." Her voice was music to his heart, knowing he was a living weapon to any fight to be had. He saw Lucy turn her head towards him, seeing her eyes flash with what he didn't know what. "It also can be an addicting power that people don't quite understand."

Natsu knew he had to say something, he just hopes his voice would work properly. Knowing that he was starting to have another problem downstairs in his clothes. "It makes sense." He could hear the smallest of squeaks coming from his voice but glad to see that Lucy hadn't heard it. "It would explain Igneel's fetish for them."

Natsu had never asked his father about the books before. He just knew that Igneel had always had his face stuck in a book of some kind. Especially whenever Natsu was healing up from learning a new dragon slayer move. Igneel would lay nearby, with the book right in his face. Not wanting to be far from Natsu.

"Wow," he heard her gasp from a distance. It nearly drove him mad. "All the books are sorted by language, as well as author and subject. I'm impressed!"

"Good to know," he smiled. "I haven't touched any of the books since he left. The only books that are in my room are there because of what he wanted me to learn." He scratched his head for a moment. "Except I did read a couple of books this morning from here."

Lucy turned towards him with wonder in her eyes. "When was the last time you've seen him?"

"Not since July 7th of X777." He glanced down with a chuckle. "Sadly that is also the date that all the rest of the dragons had disappeared as well."

He heard her little footsteps making her way towards him. "Wow, Natsu." He felt the air that moved towards him that she was in front of him. "A great mystery within the knowledge of dragons altogether."

He chuckled before glancing up, he had hoped that his eyes did not give any hint of anger. Knowing that it was time to tell her. "Years ago; I think it was X773 that a man, known as Jude Heartfilia had been hunting dragons." He saw the surprised and hurt from her eyes. "He nearly killed my father a few times. But Igneel did whatever it took to protect me and the few that were training us kids."

Natsu saw the pout from Lucy's lips. Driving him to want to claim them once more, but needed her to understand. "Jude wanted to kill off the dragons, once he had learned from his wife about a prophecy." He couldn't keep his eyes from her. "A dragon claiming a princess and together would be the power punch that Fiora had ever seen."

He saw the wonder in her eyes before going on. "Jude was power hungry at the moment that he had heard about it. Instead of taking it as a good thing. He took it upon himself that he would never allow his daughter to taint his blood with a dragon." He let a small growl to leave his lips, causing Lucy to jump a bit. "So Jude went to war with the dragons."

Lucy gasped but didn't walk away, which gave him hope to know that she was not like her father. "Layla Heartfilia; after realizing what her husband was doing. Came running into this cave. Pleading for the King of the Fire Dragons to lead the others away." He saw the spark in her eyes go dark. "But once she had gotten here; she faced with your father's men, who they killed her for aiding the dragons."

"How," she gasps with a quiver in her voice. "How do you know?"

"Because," he knew that he was giving her sad look. Which he hated to give. "I was hiding near the entrance of the cave. After father saying that he would come back, once the men were gone."

"You saw everything?"

Natsu saw the need her eyes, even with the layer of disbelief along with it. "Yes, and I saw who had done it."

"Please."

It was that one word the broke him to tell her everything. "He had unruly black hair. Stormy blue eyes and his fellow men calling him Zero."

Lucy, he saw was quivering on her knees and knew that she was about to fall. He caught her before she had reached the floor. She wrapped her arms around Natsu, feeling her need for extra support. ' _Why did I even open my big fat mouth?'_

"Silver 'Zero' Fullbuster," Lucy gasped out in disbelief and a bit of anger. "My father's trusted guard and chancellor." He heard her struggling for breath. But knew she was trying to collect her thoughts for her to understand what was going on. "Gray's father killed my mother!"

"Gray," he asked with a growl within his voice. "Why do I know that name?"

"I think I've told you about him because he was one of the guys that wanted to marry me before I ran away." She glanced down as a few tears her cheeks. "Now I'm even more glad that I've run away."

Natsu brought her closer towards him. Allowing his heart to give her comfort, seeing that she was calming down once she was close to him. He knew from that moment on, he knew it was not just Zero that he would be going after but also the son. Lucy was his and he was not going to share.

"I'm sorry, Luce." Causing the said woman to look up at him. "I just wanted you to know, in case you ran into the others. In case they said something that you didn't know."

"Others?"

He knew that he was opening more cases of knowledge upon her, but he knew that the others were going to want to see her soon. "I'm not the only dragon slayer around here. There are at least six others that I know about and they live nearby."

She glanced down towards her hands. "My mother was killed because of my father's hunger for killing dragons because of a prophecy." Tears leaking down. "Why would you want to be around me or allow the others to know about me?"

Natsu smiled, bring her close to where she fit under his chin. "You're my mate, Lucy and destined to be with me. Your mother may have learned of it when you were younger and was happy about it." He felt her hand grasping his robe. "I believe she wanted to share the news with your father, who took it badly and caused a war."

He could tell that she was crying by the hot tears hitting his neck. "Now that I've found my mate, I can always bring the war to Jude without him knowing about it." He pulled away to see the disbelief on her face. "Before you say anything, Luce. I'm going to say that you're worth anything to me, to allow a war at your father's footstep."

Natsu brought her closer to where they could look into each other's eyes better. "I will even avenge your mother's death. Knowing that she was good friends with my father, once." He gave a small smile. "She wanted peace in this whole mess of a world that we live in."

"Natsu," he heard the small sound of unsureness in her voice. "I know my father has done many evil things in life and all I ask is that I don't want to see the war before my eyes."

"You have my word, Lucy," he knew that this must be hurting her. "I won't allow you to see it."

She made her way closer to him. Wrapping her arms around him. He knew from this small action that she wanted him close. Realizing for the first time since they had talked about the past. He had turned her world upside down. ' _I guess father was right. Dragons have no concept of other's emotions.'_


	7. Chapter 7

The Dragon's Princess

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

While they had been holding onto one another in the library, Lucy had fallen asleep in Natsu's arms. He had carried them back to his room, where he placed her on the bed and climbed in after her. Holding her while she slept, enjoying the sound of her heart. It was music to his ears. Seeing her calm face, he wished he had the gift of sculpting things out of clay. Because she would be worth trying to make a likeness of.

He took a deep breath, allowing her hands holding onto his arms. Making him believe that she was trying to secure herself to the world that she had found herself in. He had to smile, he found someone that he was willing to be soft for. Because it was something that most humans would never believe about dragons. The monstrous creatures that have been known for destroying and killing off things. At least that what his father had told him.

His eyes moved towards her face. ' _She looks close to the pictures of angels that I've seen in books.'_ His lips pulled into a smile. ' _Other than my mate, is she also my angel? Here to save my soul.'_ Natsu shook his head after thinking that. ' _What would the others think, if they could only read my mind?'_ Then he remembered something, ' _I forgot that one can.'_

Natsu saw her turning in her sleep towards him. Allowing him to see her sleeping face. He didn't want to share her time with the other half-dragons. He wanted her all to himself, but he knew he couldn't. The night before, before he was able to get any sleep. He was visited by the group that lived near him. Each one of them stating that they understood that she was his but wanted to meet her. He nearly wanted to kill them but knew that he couldn't keep her all to himself. Especially if he needed them to win over a kingdom.

He gave her a hug. He knew his halflings would be dragging them out in a couple of hours if they hadn't made it out of the cave then. He wanted to give her time to wash and changed if she wished. "Come on Luce, I'm sorry but you need to get up."

"Why," she whined out in her blurry sleep.

"Well," he didn't know what to get her up. "My men want to meet you. I'm trying to get you to have time to wash up before they come raiding in and drag you out."

"What," she asked as her eyes popped open.

Natsu couldn't help but smirk while seeing how much awake she was after telling her the reason that needed her up. "I'm sorry, Luce but they wanted to meet you." She made a moan sounding groan that he nearly drove him to mate with her. But knowing that he had to hold back. "Come on, I'll heat up the water and allow you to go into my father's treasures to see about some clothes."

"Okay," she sighed out.

He gave a warm grin before getting out of bed and doing what was he had told her that he would do. He closed the door behind her before making his way towards the water pool. When he reached the edge, he lit his hands and shoved them into the water. Making the water boil with little effort. When he believed that he couldn't make it anymore hotter than what it was. He heard her footsteps making their way to him.

He glanced up to see her sway towards him. He didn't know was coming over him. He never felt anything like this before. His heart skipping beats, while seeing her not so much in her best. But seeing her as the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. Natsu pulled away from the pool, turning away from her.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around, giving her a smirk. "I'm giving you some privacy, milady. I'm also standing guard at the entrance. I'm not allowing any of the men to come in while you're bathing."

She gave a heartwarming smile, "Thanks, Natsu."

He turned and made his way towards the entrance and sat down on his own doorstep. Allowing himself to enjoy the sounds of nature, as they wake up to the rise of the sun. Natsu hadn't taken the time to hear the sounds of the birds for a very long time. ' _Does having a mate bring a new outlook on life? It must be…'_

After a while, he heard a hissing moan from the back of the cave. Telling him that she had just gotten into the pool. He wanted to join her but knew that wouldn't be possible, knowing his men wouldn't allow them time alone. Plus she probably wouldn't allow him to join her in the first place. ' _A beautiful princess probably hasn't been been around men before…'_

Before he could allow his brain go any further. He heard voices along with footsteps making their way towards him. He knew from the deep voices and tones, he knew it was his men. After a few moments, they came into his view, seeing him sitting outside of his cave. Every one of them came to him and gave him an unreadable look.

"Hey Salamander, you and the new misses not getting along?"

Natsu gave a glare towards the one with maroon hair and purple eyes. "That's not it, Cobra!" His growl rolled over his body, showing all that he was in charge. "She's taking her time waking up and none of you are allowed in my cave."

"Okay hot shot," an older looking blonde spoke up. "Are you going to tell us about her or what?"

"Why talk about her, Laxus. When she'll be out soon." A couple of seconds had passed before anyone was able to hear any footsteps coming from the cave to them. "You can talk to her openly with her…"

Everyone turned towards the opening of the cave, where Lucy came walking towards them. Wearing a noble women's clothing. An off the shoulder teal wool looking dress with a gold silk shawl. Every one of Natsu's men were in astonished of what they've seen of her. He saw the uneasiness in her brown eyes, as her eyes glanced towards the men before her.

Natsu had gotten upon his feet, taking her hand into his own. Trying to use his good manners that his father had beaten into his head a time or two. Saying that he may have to act properly in front of a noble. He pulled her gently to where she was standing next to him. Giving each other a small smile.

He faced his fellow half-dragons. "Everyone, this is Princess Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy felt nervous as she stood before what she could only imagine as the Dragon Guard. She felt every one of their eyes on her but found that they were unreadable. She could only imagine the hurt and the pain that they would have been because she was her father's daughter. She saw Natsu walking from one person to the next in front of her.

"This is Laxus, he deals with lightning." She saw that he was the eldest of them all with spiky golden blonde hair. A darker blonde than she was.

"Princess," stated Laxus in a dull sounding voice, which made her feel uneasy.

Natsu walked towards the next. "Cobra, his thing is with poison and reading souls." She gave the maroon dangerous looking man a once over. She had a feeling that he would be great in undercover work.

"As your assessment of your wandering soul about me should be noted, milady." His voice purred with danger, which made her shiver down her spine.

"What did she say," Natsu asked the maroon haired male.

The poison welder smirked, "She thinks that I would be great for undercover work because of what I can do."

Natsu gave him a look and growled, "I wish I should have thought of that." He then turned to the next one. "Gajeel, iron and steel are his weapons."

Lucy gave him a glance and noticed that he was tall, dark and sexy. She imagines that one of her friends in the castle would have liked him.

Gajeel gave a small bow, "Princess."

Natsu went to the next dark haired male. "This is Rogue, he works within the shadows."

Lucy saw that he seemed younger than Natsu, by a few years and a few inches shorter as well. But he nearly looked like Gajeel but smaller in size. He simply bowed, which made her believe that he hardly talked.

Natsu then walked towards the last of the males. "Sting, he's a light welder."

"Yo," the loud sounding youth called out. Lucy could tell that he was about the same age as Rogue and the same size.

Then he walked towards the shortest and youngest of them all and the only female. "And this is Wendy, our healer and sky welder."

"Hi," the little girl squeaked.

Lucy couldn't help but feel very strongly for the young girl in the midst of all the males. She almost wanted to make her into a young sister but that was what she felt like. She also felt like that might be unwelcome because the young girl hadn't known her for that long.

Cobra walked towards Lucy with a smirk upon his lips. "Don't worry princess, many of us have adopted the little tike as our little sister."

Wendy gave Lucy a small smile, "You think of me as a little sister too?" When Lucy could only nod, the girl jumped. "Oh, I would LOVE THAT." Then came and jump into Lucy's arms for a huge hug.

The two girls could only giggle at one another before the males had gotten restless. The one that Lucy remembered as Sting came up to Natsu. "Come on fire-breather, let's have ourselves an all out duel."

Wendy grabbed one of Lucy's hands and dragged her away towards the lake. "Let's get out of their way. We wouldn't want to get caught in the middle of their fight. They go all out to test their abilities on one another and it's never pretty."

Lucy nodded, allowing the young female leading her towards the lake. She can only imagine that amount of damage that they could do on one another.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dragon's Princess

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 8

Lucy was sitting next to the lake on a log with Wendy. They were enjoying one another. While a battle of males were fighting each other in the background. Lucy had glanced towards the fight with a worried look in her eyes before facing Wendy. "How often to do they fight each other?"

"Oh," Wendy gasped as she held a hand to her lips, trying to hold back her giggles. "It happens a lot." She glanced towards the guys. "Believe it or not, before you had come here, it was every day."

"Every day," gasped Lucy. She tried not to look at any of them. "Why do they do it?"

Wendy smiled, "It's mainly a male thing, but mostly it's to keep them top notch for a battle." She shook her head. "There is enough of them to where I don't want to fight. I do better at healing than anything else."

Lucy nodded, other than the sounds of yelling and skin hitting skin. She was enjoying the sound of the birds and the breeze hitting her face. The two were enjoying the silence that the two were having. Until they heard some few pairs of footsteps running towards them. Lucy had gotten upon her feet to look towards the south, which she knew to where the castle was. It was when she saw some people making their way towards her.

The males had heard the coming approaching of people and ran towards where the Lucy and Wendy were. Once the few people had come closer, Lucy gasped out to the one she could see, "Levy?"

"Princess Lucy," a blue-haired woman came rushing at her, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Once she had gotten her breath under control. The blue-haired woman glanced up with pleading eyes. "Princess Lucy, it's offal. King Jude has brought your cousin, Lady Catherine to the castle. Locking her up in the tower until your return."

"What do you mean, father has Catherine?"

Levy sighed, "The king believes you wouldn't come unless you knew that he has locked up Lady Catherine at the castle." A couple of tears left her eyes. "She may be forced to marry against her will if you don't show up."

The two men had come rushing towards the group but made their way to the older blonde of the group of males. Laxus seemed to have known of them. "Freed, Bickslow! Why are the two of you here, our meeting isn't until a couple of days."

"Sorry Laxus," gasped out the minted haired male. "But we had to escort Levy. She wanted to find the princess and warn that the king is losing his patience."

"Sorry boss," stated a knighted looking fool. He crossed his arms over his chest. "The whole castle is in an uproar after the princess had left the castle, but the king seemed to have other plans. He knew that his daughter would run. He'd made Lady Catherine come to the castle to hope to draw out the princess and her desired husband."

Lucy pushed Levy away from her, she turned to look and saw that Natsu was standing behind her. She gave him a worried look. "I'm sorry, but it seems I may be asking you to do something sooner than later."

Natsu gave a short nod. "You don't want your cousin dragged into any of this? I get it…"

Cobra could hear what Lucy was saying in her head before she said it. Causing him to laugh at the title that she was given to Natsu's men. It also made many of them look at him but Natsu was focusing on her.

Lucy took a deep breath, "I'm asking if you and your Dragon Guard come and overthrow my father."

"Dragon Guard," asked Natsu with a goof looking grin that Lucy had ever seen. "I like the sound of that." He turned towards the other males within his group. "What do you all think?"

Gajeel started laughing from where he stood with his red eyes flashed with glee. "Oh, I'm up for a challenge." His eyes wavered over Levy.

Cobra came closer to where Lucy and Natsu were with a smirk. He wrapped his arm around Natsu, as he leaned closer to Lucy. "With there be women for us at the castle, if we become this Dragon Guard?" Lucy gave him a surprised look. While her mind was going through imagines of women that she knew, even one of her cousin. "That's your cousin?" He gave a raised eyebrow, "I have dibs on her."

Many male voices yelled out at Cobra, making Lucy become uneasy. Natsu threw Cobra's arm off of him with a growl leaving his lips. Causing Lucy to shiver where she stood. She knew that his tone was in anger towards his friend, but it made her blood come alive. She could understand the feeling that she had.

Natsu turned towards the two men that came with Levy. "When do you think we should head for the castle?"

The knighted fool spoke up, "Night fall."

Natsu then turned towards his men. "As much as we were enjoying ourselves. I need everyone to rest up and we'll head out at sunset. We should be at the castle a little after nightfall." He then turned towards the three the came. "I need you three to go back. We don't want the king to get suspicious."

Levy had tears in her eyes, "I would like to stay…"

Lucy turned to the blue-haired girl. "Please Levy, I'll see you later…" She gave a small. "Just do this for me."

The young woman nodded, allowing the two males that came with her to take her back to the castle. Lucy could tell it was taking all they could to get Levy to listen to them. She allowed a sigh to leave her lips as she could no longer see the three that had come. She then turned towards Natsu, who had a raised eyebrow.

"I must ask, do most people have that kind of reaction towards you," he asked with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"After my mother died," she said with sorrow in her voice. "The people came to me and treated with kindness. It was because of that kindness, I was able to give back to my people." She closed her eyes. "My father lost the respect for the people a long time ago…"

They heard the group of dragon halflings leave, leaving the two alone. "Is there a chance that the people will listen to you, with me next to you?"

She gave a small smiled, "I don't see why not." She turned towards the lake, seeing the clean reflection of the sky. "The people will be open to you and your people, Natsu. I don't see them being like my father, knowing that most of them have always loved my mother."

"Come, let's go back to my cave. I need to have a plan of action before tonight."

Lucy followed Natsu back to his cave. Once there he wandered off towards the library. Where he would meet up with his guard once they were done with their own preparations. Lucy went into the bedroom to lay down. She didn't want to tire if things go bad later. If she knew her father and his men. She knew that she would have to do whatever it took that they wouldn't use her against Natsu and his men.

She knew from what little she had spoken with Wendy, she knew that she would have to keep her eyes on her too. Knowing that the little sweet girl wouldn't be able to fight off a knight. Lucy let out a sigh, she knew to throw a punch or two because of her father wanting her to know to keep herself safe. He had said, "In the world of men, women should know to handle themselves against them."

She even went as far as learning to handle a sword from Loke and Gray, when they were all young. Long before either one of them came known as the Royal Guard. She let out another sigh, as she fell onto the large bed. She knew her life would change once she had left the castle. But she had never believed that her father would also bring her closest friend and cousin into it too. This also caused her to think about Cobra putting dibs on her cousin, Catherine.

She let a light laugh to leave her lips. "If only she could see how what she's caused with the Dragon Guard, without being there or for them to know her. She would either have some choice words..." Lucy smiled, "Or… I may not truly know what she would do. It's been years since we've last seen each other. Father sure made sure of that."

The last time that she had seen her lovely cousin, was at her mother's funeral. Her wavy long brown hair with highlights of fire and gold. Her eyes reminded Lucy of lushus green forest. They were once close, but father took everything from her. Even the rest of her own family.

"Father," she gasped out to the empty room. "It's been a long time coming… Time to take you out of the throne… Time for me to have my own life again…" A few tears left her eyes, closing them to fight them off. "I don't know if I'm crying because I still love my father… Or the simple happiness that I may have later."

After a few hours in the library, Natsu had been waiting for his men to show up. He had heard Lucy's words and tears from where he was. He had been fighting with himself of wanting to comfort her. But knew that other things were more important. Planning on what was to come before his people came was what he needed to do.

He knew that there were at least two people that he would need to take out. Or at least get them to fight each other before he went on the attack. That left the rest of the knights and guards, which means he would need his men for that.

He let out a great breath, "What did I drag myself into now?"

"Something worth fighting for at least," stated a deep voice behind him. Natsu turned around to see Gajeel standing at the door with his arms across his chest. The dark haired male grumbled, "How long has she been cryings?"

Natsu shrugged, "At least a couple of minutes…" He turned towards some maps that he had before him. "She crying mainly for the freedom that she wants for her and her cousin."

"Understandable," stated Gajeel, who shook his head. "I guess we all didn't really realize that being a princess in a castle with King Jude would be all sunshine and daisies." He took a deep breath. "So what shit did you have planned?"

Natsu grumbled, "What I have planned may or may not happen. It all depends on how I tell the king about his wife… I may use the knowledge for him to battle his own adviser. Before I face off with him." He then turned to face the man in the room. "I'm going to need the rest of you to face the rest of the guards and knights."

The rest of the halflings came into the room at that time. Each one of them heard what was being said. Laxus stepped up to where he was next to Natsu with a smirk. "That sounds like a sound minded plan."

Cobra smirked towards the door, causing Natsu to raise his eyebrow. "What are you picking up on?"

The maroon haired male glanced towards them with a dark look. "I think the princess wants to get into her own father's head for your plan to work." This caused many in the group to look worried. He gave a chuckle. "Who do you think he will listen to..? Us, who are the children of dragons or his own daughter?"

Natsu closed his eyes with a sigh, "You might have a point." He opened them to see many worried faces within the room. "I'll let her speak her words to her father, but once the fight has started. I want her out of the area. I promised that I wouldn't allow her to see the fight."

Wendy spoke up from where she was at. "I could get her to get her cousin out of whatever she's being locked up." She saw that many were looking at her. "It would give you guys a chance to fight without us in the room, at least."

Sting grumbled, "As much fun it would for us with the guards. It's going to be boring if we're not going use our full power within the castle."

Laxus walked over to the young blonde and hit him over the head. "We do need a new place to live, if we're going to be living in the castle with King Natsu, here." He gave a sigh, "Now that is an ugly sound to it."

Natsu smirked, "What about Commander Laxus, the head of the knights?"

The older blonde raised his eyebrow for a moment. "I can live with that."

The pink haired man glanced towards the others. "Gajeel would be the weapons expert. I trust whatever metal he would make."

"Geehee, you got it Salamander…"

Natsu sighed, he then glanced towards Cobra. "If you end up marrying Lady Catherine, you would be a lord. Plus my poisons expert and maybe science officer."

Cobra rubbed his hands together, "I can be an expert while being a lord. I wouldn't mind."

Natsu glanced towards Sting and Rouge with his hand rubbing his chin. "I guess you guys can be captains of your own divisions of the knights or guards." He saw their eyes brighten up with their new titles. "I may want you to build it up from scratch though. Retrain them to be better than what they are now."

Gajeel grumbled, "That might be good and all, but what about the kid here. What's she going to do?"

Natsu smiled. "First I want her to become a student to whoever Lucy appoints and have her learn other ways of healing." He saw the little blue haired girl's eyes flash in wonder. "Once she has mastered those things, she will become our medical officer."

Laxus sighed, "And what about the princess? What plans do you have for her?"

Natsu stood up from where he had been sitting and walked around the room. "Isn't it obvious? She'll be the queen and the voice of the kingdom. She will also advise me on the understandings of said kingdom." He glanced at everyone within the room. "You are all my advisors in many things as of this far, but none of you know the kingdom as well as she."

Laxus sighed, "As much I know enough from Freed and Bickslow. Neither of them knows as much as probably as the princess." He closed his eyes for a moment. "You do have a point."

Gajeel closed his eyes for a moment. "Salamander, have you ever thought that maybe we're not alone? That we may not be the only halflings left in the world?"

Natsu stopped in his steps and glanced at the dark haired male. "I've always have wondered about that Gajeel. Maybe after me being a king, we may bring out the others. Knowing that they may have a kingdom to where they can call home."

Cobra grumbled, "We have a couple hours before we must leave. What other business do we have? I for one would like to get out in the open air for a bit before making our way to the castle."

Natsu gave a nod, allowing all of them free rein of their time. Knowing that they were in a need to rein in their anxiety before a battle. He gave a sigh, seeing that all of them were heading out of the cave. ' _I guess it's time for me to face the princess…'_

He left the library to make his way to his bedroom. Once inside, he saw that Lucy was lying on his bed glancing towards the ceiling. He heard her give a big sigh.

"I take it you have a plan of action," from the way she said it, he knew she wasn't asking but stating it.

Natsu gave a small smile, "You can say that but I may have to have done something."

Lucy sat up in bed to look at him. "You want me to convince my father about the wrongdoings that Silver Fullbuster did to my mother?" His only answer was a nod. "You really didn't have to ask, I would have done it without having you ever planning on it." Her brown eyes became dark. "I would love to see him fall for what he did."

He gave a worried look, "Are you going to be okay with all the drama?"

She smiled softly, "That's all I've ever known, Natsu." She took a breath that sounded almost hollow to his ears. "Drama has ruled my household since the moment my mother took her last breath. My father wasn't ever around but heard his demanding voice through the hallowed halls. It's always been, who can he kill or overrule to get what he wanted."

"Not the kind of life I would have pictured for a beautiful princess, like yourself." He saw the light in her eyes then, seeing the look on her face. She may not have heard from the right people. "I would have imagined that you would have been loved and spoiled by your father's attention." He took a deep breath. "I guess picturing and real life has its issues at best."

"If it makes it any better, I've always tried to picture what life would have been like, without me being a princess." She smiled softly. "I've always tried to picture what kind of life I would have. But it was hard to see because all I saw was people wanting a better life. If things go our way, I do want to see the people living better than being heartbroken…"

He made his way closer to the bed and sat before her. "Once I do become king, I will make sure that the people are able to live and to be happy at whatever they wish to be." He shook his head. "I've lived a life knowing the feeling of depression under someone's rule. I don't wish for it to continue for anyone."

"I believe you…" She stood up from the bed, "I guess it's time to make for the castle?"

Natsu smiled, "I'm afraid it is…"

It was enough for the two of them. Each one of them knew what to expect for the upcoming confrontation with King Jude and Silver 'Zero' Fullbuster. Along with a possible future with one another and the kingdom that they will rule, together. Even though Lucy knew she was his mate, she will still put the people first before her own happiness. He was pleased that his mate was someone like that because he wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dragon's Princess

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 9

At the castle, Lucy was able to sneak Natsu and his Dragon Guard into the stone structure. She found that going through the back gate of the garden was better than going through the front door. It seemed that the king hadn't put any guards or knights, even with her own disappearance. In a way, Natsu was on edge with the lack of security that the castle seemed to have. It was one of the things he was going to change.

He glanced towards the blonde woman, who was leading him and his people. "How much further most we travel to the throne room?"

She gave him a hard look. "You want to face the army before the king? I really wouldn't recommend it." She glanced around her. "We shouldn't be much further."

Lucy had led the group through the garden, then into the castle's long hallway. They were quiet up until the reached a massive room. With overhanging banners of ruling castle. The emblem alone showed a crown over a heart. It was known to be the queen's banner, from what little knowledge that Natsu had the place.

Throughout the room, they stood before the king on his throne. Beside him was Silver Fullbuster in his knight's armor. Standing along the side of the room were a few captains from their own divisions, with a few of their own lutenists. A couple of servant girls, standing near the exits, where they will make their getaway when they needed to.

Natsu stood up front of his people, along with Lucy at his side. Wendy was standing right behind him, in order to get to Lucy faster. His eyes wander through the throne room, mapping and seeing where everyone was. He even saw Freed and Bickslow as one of the guards in the room.

A ginger-haired man gasped out from where he stood off the side, "Princess…"

Everyone seemed to have ignored him but Natsu was not pleased on how he was looking at Lucy. He would be keeping an eye on him. Fearing that he may act out later.

King Jude sat leisurely at his royal chair with a sneer on his face. "Welcome back daughter," he glanced towards Lucy. "Is the one in front, the man you intend to marry?" He gave a dark chuckle, "I was expecting a bit more, to be honest."

"Father," Lucy called out with a tone that Natsu had not heard her use. Something on a border of respect and authority. "Are you aware that your royal adviser, Silver Fullbuster was the man that killed my mother?"

King Jude raised his eyebrow before turning towards his left to look at the man. The man had a stern looking face, which told everyone that he was not going to fight such a claim. "When did you find out, princess," stated the dark purr of the man that was being accused.

"While I was on my travels," she stated kindly.

"SILVER," roared the king as he stood upon his feet. "You told me long ago that a dragon killed Queen Layla!"

Silver smirked while he turned towards the king. "It was enough of a lie to drive out all the dragons from our kingdom, wasn't it?"

King Jude reached behind his throne and pulled out his sword. "YOU SHALL DIE FROM MY HAND!"

The king and adviser had swung their swords from one another. Silver called out to the knights and guards in the room. "What are you waiting for, attack them!"

Princess Lucy looked towards the captains and lieutenants of the room. She growled out with her own authority. "Whoever goes after them will find their way thrown out of the kingdom. With treason for aiding and abetting, Silver Fullbuster!" Many within the room stopped from drawing out their own weapons after hearing their princess. "This is your only warning!"

Natsu saw from the conflicting movements of the men within the room. He saw that every one of them threw their weapons upon the floor. Even a younger version of Silver Fullbuster, making him believe that he was Silver's son.

The king called out as he blocked one of Silver's attacks, "Lucy, go to your cousin!" He managed to throw the man towards the wall, allowing him to see her. "I'm sorry daughter, for everything."

Silver cried out, "It isn't over yet, Jude!" He ran at him with his raised sword. "You're way out of practice for something like this…"

Lucy turned towards Natsu, "Please… I know my father was wrong. But please fight against Silver. He is the true villain here." The look in her eyes was enough to want to do what she had asked.

He gave her a nod before she ran off with Wendy behind her. Making her way out of the throne room, with a girl he had seen once before. Levy leading them through the castle.

Natsu turned towards his guard. "Gajeel, I'm going to need for you to fight with Silver. I'm going to need to talk to the king for the moment." He turned to the rest. "If anyone else tries to jump in, deal with them!"

Once everyone knew what they needed to do. Natsu and Gajeel ran towards the platform, where the king and adviser were fighting it out. When Silver had pushed the king towards his chair, where he fell into his seat. Gajeel jumped in to continue the fight with his own arm turned sword. While Natsu ran and kneeled before the king.

Natsu saw the king looking up into his eyes. "Tell me, son, why are you here? What are your plans for the future of this kingdom?" He looked like a starving man, who looked like he was on his last leg to stand on.

The pink haired man gave the dirty blonde man a harsh look. "I'm here to marry my mate, which fate has given me…" He saw the surprised look in the elder man's eyes. "I'm here to stand beside the one I will marry. She will be the voice of the kingdom, who wants to see it shine with happiness. Whatever she wishes, will also be my wish for the kingdom…"

The king sighed, as he closed his eyes. "You sound wiser than I will ever give credit for…" He glanced towards the fight that was going on near them. "I see your man is good at what he does…" His eyes became unfocused. "What have I done? I should have never believed that man. Knowing that there was something more about the death of my wife…" He turned towards Natsu with a sad look. "Do something that I wasn't able to do..."

"What's that King Jude?" Natsu wanted to know, what the king's true wishes were. He was trying to find the true human being that he was. Something that would tell him that he was far different than what he had heard about.

"Make the kingdom shine again…" The energy in his voice sounded weak. "Make my daughter happy, again."

Natsu saw something in the king's eyes and he didn't know if he liked the look. He knew enough to answer the man with truth in his eyes. "That is my life's promise, King Jude."

"Good," the king stood up from where he sat with a harsh look in his eyes. "I have unfinished business that I must attend…" He raised his sword once more and charged at Silver. Once he saw Gajeel being thrown across the room from the experienced knight. The king brought the sword at chest level and charged. "THIS ENDS NOW, SILVER!"

The two elder man faced each other with their swords pointing at one another. A sound that only Natsu could imagine as slicing of a sickening sound of skin and muscle met his ears. He saw the two men falling onto their knees panting.

"You… your majesty… what have… you… done," asking Silver as he panted through the pain.

"Avenging… my wife… and daughter's… lives..."

Natsu made his way towards the fallen man, as slowly as he was able to move. He kneeled behind him, allowing some comfort for the misguided man.

Silver chuckled, "Your… daughter… lives… So how… am I… being punished… for… her life?"

"She would have had her mother," the king stated as he pulled out his sword and then embedded into Silver's heart. "Take your honor to Hell…"

Natsu then pulled the king away from the body of Silver and laid him down on the platform. He glanced at the wound that the king had a sword coming out of. "Sir, I'm afraid this wound will kill you."

Jude gave a nod, while he took a deep breath. He called out for all those who could hear him, even those he knew were still loyal to him. "This man… he will be… your new king… Listen to him… he'll be my daughter's husband…" He closed his eyes. "Tell my daughter… I love… her…"

Natsu closed his eyes, he wanted the king to see reason. Not to get himself killed because of the wrongful knowledge that he learned of his wife. He heard the words that the king spoke, his lungs had failed. Then he heard the fading hear before it went out. ' _What am I going to tell her..?'_

Cobra made his way towards the throne and kneeled next to Natsu. "Tell her that she was loved… At least it would help ease some of the pain."

Natsu turned to him, "Is there something I should know..?"

Cobra glanced behind him, "None show or saying anything that will cause harm to us." He took a deep breath. "Most fear how your princess would act."

Natsu stood upon his feet to look towards the masses that were within the massive room. He saw that many were anxious on what to do next. He took a deep breath, "To those that have witnessed a great loss, please lend me your ear." He hated talking formal but knew that it was how it should be done. "It's a great loss that you've lost King Jude of Heartfilia, but I must ask for your help." He raised his arm towards the king's body. "Please prepare for a royal funeral for him… I will go and let your princess know what has happened."

A dark haired young man stepped forward, who Natsu believed to be Silver's son. "What about Silver, sir?"

"Are you his son?"

The young man closed his eyes as he bowed, "Yes…"

Natsu saw the edginess within his guard and knew that he would have to handle in a way that would help the man before him. "Whatever way you wish, Mr. Fullbuster."

The young man glanced up with a surprised look in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Just what it means," stated Natsu with calmness in his voice. "He is your father, whatever you wish for him. It will be done." He took a deep breath. "The dead can't bury themselves."

The young man glared at his father's body. "I rather see it burn…" The dark haired man glanced up. "I would rather someone else to burn his body for me."

Natsu nodded, "I understand…" He glanced at the kingdom's guards. "Make it so… I don't wish for Princess Lucy to see so much death." It was after that he had said those words was when many people had gotten to work on cleaning the room. He glanced over towards his men. "Cobra come with me, we need to find the princess. The rest of you… keep the peace."

"Yes, sir."

Natsu knew that really didn't need to tell his men to keep the peace. But he didn't know the people enough to know what they were capable of and needed them to keep an eye on things. While he needed to face Lucy. He was almost afraid of what to tell her but knew that Cobra was right. He needed to tell her the truth.

He also needed Cobra to find Lucy. Due to Cobra's hearing for souls, he is one of the better tracker when it comes to tracking someone in a castle. Natsu knew that Cobra hated hearing too many souls. But he had been around Lucy long enough to know what she sounds like. Making the search to narrow down the time to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dragon's Princess

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 10

Lucy had left the throne room to follow her servant friend, Levy through the castle. They traveled across the massive stone covered walls and floors. Lucy noticed that they were making their way towards the tower of where her rooms should be. When they got to the door, of which Levy had stopped in front of. It was Lucy's room.

"Levy, why are we here?"

"Lady Catherine is in this room, Princess Lucy."

It caused the princess to feel a bit fearful. She didn't mind that your cousin was in her room. But she had an issue of her being locked in her room. Lucy turned to Levy to see her digging a key from her pocket and unlocking the door. Allowing her to rush into the room, where she saw Catherine kneeling on the floor crying.

When Catherine turned around after hearing them enter. She raised her head to see her cousin before getting onto her feet. Catherine's lovely long copper hair that went along with her green eyes. To Lucy, Catherine hadn't changed. Except for the amount of time that had passed for the two of them, since they hadn't seen each other in years.

Lucy ran towards Catherine after she had gotten upon her feet. Allowing them to hug each other. Knowing that at least one of them needed it. Lucy pulled Catherine away from, in order for her to look at her. "What happened?"

Catherine let out a sigh, as she glanced into Lucy's brown eyes. "It was horrible, Lucy." She shook her head with sorrow in her eyes. "Uncle Jude brought an army of men into my father's kingdom, Lucy." Her eyes leaked as she remembered what happened. "His men demanded that I came to the castle, as insurance that you would come back with a worthy husband…"

"What did Uncle Chris do," Lucy asked with worry in her voice.

Catherine closed her eyes. "He declared war on your father before one of your guards killed him…"

"Aunt Clare?"

The copper haired woman cried in sorrow. "Killed by the same man, when she blocked him from taking me…" She closed her eyes. "My kingdom is without a lord, Lucy." Her tears leaking out even more. "Why did Uncle Jude do this, other than insurance?"

Lucy brought Catherine towards the bed and allowed the two of them to sit. "Father hasn't been well since mother died." She saw the anger in her cousin's eyes. "But it doesn't give him the right on how he treated you or me…" She laced her fingers with the girl next to her. "He was forcing me to marry and I ran away… I wanted to find my own husband and I found him."

Catherine sighed, "I guess I can't be angry with you…" She shook her head. "Uncle Jude made me want to hate you and he was getting close for me to do so…" A sigh left her lips, as they formed into a smile. "I'm just glad you came back. Hoping that your future husband can save us all."

"Natsu will," stated Lucy with warmth in her voice. "From what little I have known him, he is full of a fireball of hope…" Causing the two girls to giggle. Even Levy smiled from where she stood at the door.

The three girls were enjoying the silence for many moments. Before hearing footsteps rushing towards them. The three girls glanced towards the open doorway, to see a massive of pink and maroon hair rushing into the room.

Lucy turned to see Natsu rushing towards her. Causing Catherine to get up on her feet to get away from the unknown male to her eyes. He came and kneeled before her with sorrow in his eyes.

A hand rushed towards Lucy's lips, "Please…"

Natsu shook his head, "Sorry Lucy." He took one of her hands into his own. "Your father died, killing Silver…" He leaned into her. Wrapping an arm around her neck to bring her closer, to where their foreheads touched. "No more pain…"

Lucy nodded, allowing the news to hit her. She pulled away from Natsu to glance up to her cousin to see her in the arms of Cobra. Her eyebrow raised when she saw that Catherine had stopped trying to push him away from her. As if she was allowing the man to comfort her, knowing that she needed it.

Cobra brought his nose to her neck, rubbing it as he took in her scent. "Lady Catherine," he purred with his deep baritone voice. "Let me take care of you, as your loving husband?"

She pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Are you going to run away again," she asked with deep sounding pain in her voice. "You left without telling me…"

"I'm sorry, darling but I had to hide." He shook his head, while he gave her a heartwarming smile. "After turning into what I am, I had to hide and I had to protect you by leaving."

Natsu grumbled, "You two know each other?"

Cobra turned towards the two that were at the bed. "Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

Lucy shoved Natsu away from her, who fell onto the floor, not bothering to glare. She made her way towards the couple with a smirk. "So, when did you two meet?"

Catherine glanced towards the floor with a blush across her cheeks. "We met some time ago," she glanced towards Cobra with a smile that seemed to brighten the room. "We ran into each other in my family's garden. He was looking for an herb for his studies. While I was there to get away from my studies…"

"You fell in love," stated Lucy with wonder in her voice. "Was it love at first sight?"

"No," stated Cobra with a chuckle. "We fell in love during a heated debate…" He leaned in towards Catherine without much thought and gave a heated kiss. Showing the passion that the two held for each other.

Natsu huffed from where he sat. "I see why he wanted dibs for your cousin…" This caused Lucy to look at him, which made him grin. "I know that a wedding is the last thing on our minds right now. We should head down to throne room to calm the people."

Lucy nodded, "That would be the best." She turned towards the kissing couple. "You two can kiss later," she hissed out, causing the two to jump away from one another.

Natsu smiled as he had gotten onto his feet. He made his way to Lucy and wrapped an arm around her. "We should head downstairs. Lucy has a kingdom to maintain." Everyone gave a nod before making their way down to the throne room. Once there, Lucy sat upon her father's throne.

Gray Fullbuster came and kneeled before Lucy. "Please forgive me, princess. I didn't know my father had done that to your mother."

Catherine, who was standing near Lucy had turned to her. "Your mother?"

Lucy closed her eyes. "Silver Fullbuster killed my mother because of her being friends to dragons." She opened her eyes to see Gray looking up towards her with his eyes. She raised her hand to wave it. "You're not at fault for your father's crimes, Gray. We were mir children when it happened."

Gray stood up and gave another bow before walking towards the wall, where he was before. Where many knights and guards stood. Waiting.

Lucy turned towards Natsu, "Plans?"

"I have people reading your father, as we speak."

"And Silver," she asked with fear in her eyes.

Natsu sighed, "I'm taking care of that. Young Mr. Fullbuster gave consent for it." Lucy could tell from the sound of his voice that it was a bit hard to sound formal. When she knew that it wasn't him.

"Understood," she stated just as formal. Lucy turned towards her people in front of her. She could see that everyone looked lost and confused as she was. Because she never pictured her father to die, at least not the way it had happened.

"I'll allow our kingdom to mourn for the amounted time," she stated as she glanced around the room. "As I have been away for awhile, I have found myself a husband." She waved her hand towards Natus. "His name is Natsu Dragneel and we will marry within a couple weeks."

Natsu stepped forward before the masses before him. "Since I'm not yet king, but I'm asking for all but my own guard to leave the room." Massives of voices spoke up but he raised his arm, causing many to become quiet. "Until the kingdom has come back for your period of mourning. The princess will assign you your stations…"

A man with ginger hair stepped forward with a glare in his eyes as he faced the throne. "Forgive me, Natsu but what gives you any right to tell us what to do?"

Lucy stood up made her way forward, where she stood next to Natsu. "You're talking to the man that I will be marrying, Loke." The ginger haired man gasped. Lucy smiled, "Please show your support for me by listening to his wishes as if they were my own." She glanced around. "Everyone please understand… This castle has seen its share of darkness, I wish for it not to continue. Let us face this mourning together…"

Lady Catherine came and stood next to Lucy with a sad smile on her face. She turned to Loke before them. "You see Sir Loke, Princess Lucy had found her love and will be marrying the man that you will be calling king, soon."

Loke bowed his head. "Please forgive me for speaking out of line." He glanced up towards the three before him. "Please forgive an old friend for wanting to protect our princess."

"You're forgiven," stated Natsu without any heat behind his words. "I would have done the same if I have been you." He glanced at a couple of his men. "Believe it or not, we do want to make this kingdom better. My men and I are willing to retrain your men to be better…"

He glanced at the man known as Loke and saw a challenge in his eyes. "...and willing to change ranks around or offer different jobs altogether. Even the princess has voiced her wishes for the people." He laced his fingers with Lucy, who gave a smile towards him. "I decided when it comes to the people, Princess Lucy is in charge. But when it comes to the guards and knights. That falls under my supervision with my men."

Loke stood up strong, while he glanced towards the surrounding wall. Seeing that every one of them had agreement across their faces. He turned towards the three before him with a small smile. "We are in agreements with these wishes," he bowed from his neck. "We shall leave…" He turned, leading everyone who wasn't part of the noble family or guests, had left.

Once the room was cleared. Natsu's men went around and closed all the doors and locking them before standing before the throne. Lucy turned towards Catherine with a question in her eyes. "I'm going to need you here. Do you think your younger brother will take care of things from your home?"

Lady Catherine smiled, "I think that will be managed. I'm just glad that Jason was out on a hunting party when your father's men came."

"Who killed your parents," asked Natsu with heat in his eyes but calmness in his voice.

"Silver."

Cobra made his way over and wrapped his own arms around her. "At least that monster was dealt with." Catherine shiver in his arms, allowing him to provide whatever comfort that she can from him.

When Lucy had seen all Natsu's Dragon Guard glancing towards Catherine. She allowed a small giggle to leave her lips. "This is Lady Catherine, my cousin. I just found out that her and Cobra were old friends…"

Laxus grumbled, "Doesn't look like old friends."

"No shit," stated Gajeel from where he stood, with his arms folded over his chest.

Cobra turned towards the few that were within the room with a smirk on his lips. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But I was a scientist in her lands. It was during one of my studies that I ran into her." He glanced towards her with kindness in his eyes. Something that none of them had seen before. "But we fell in love. After I made the mistake of turning myself into a dragon halfling that I was forced to leave…"

Catherine smiled as tears left her eyes. "Please… Don't do that again…"

"I won't love," he purred, causing her to shiver.

Lucy gave the two a worried look. "Should I just call a priest to marry you two tonight?" Causing the two to glance at her with surprised looks in their eyes. "I mean… You two have waited for so long to be with one another."

Cobra smirked, "Can we get back to you on that?" Causing Catherine to hit him before walking away from him. "What?"

"We can WAIT," she walked out of the throne room without looking back.

Cobra glanced at Lucy with a worried look in his eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

"I think you should have said, 'Whatever you wish…' It would have gone a lot different." She turned to where Catherine had left the room, allowing Natsu to deal with everything else. Lucy had an angry cousin to deal with.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dragon's Princess

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 11

During the two weeks of mourning. Natsu Dragneel had been doing many things around the Heartfilia castle. One of those things was to stand beside Lucy when it was time to bury her father. He also had set up a burning for Silver Fullbuster. Which Natsu had done alone with Gray standing in the far background. He never went and faced the young Fullbuster about it. But knew it was his way of mourning for a father that he thought he had.

Natsu from that moment on had gained a shadow. Not knowing if this person will do harm or good, but thanks to his advanced hearing. He was prepared for the most part, for anything. Even his own guard had whispered it to him, a time or two. But for the most part, all believed that he was only watching for the sake of the people.

Natsu had found his way into the throne room, where Lucy and their chosen few were waiting for him. He placed himself into the chair that once belonged to the queen. Showing all, even his own men that he met what he said. Lucy was the ruler, while he was the muscle behind the throne.

He glanced up, after hearing the faint thud of a door being closed. Along with a dark, hardly noticed outline of Gray within the shadows. Natsu had to smirk, knowing that the young Fullbuster may not trust him. At least for the time being.

Lucy turned towards Natsu with worry in her brown eyes. "I was thinking about a few changes… even with the banner."

The pink-haired man turned to give his full attention. He knew it's her way of dealing with her father's death. "What is it, Lucy?"

"I want to add a dragon to the banner," she spoke with authority behind her words. Showing all within the room, to know she met business.

He glanced around and saw that her statement was met with many shocked faces, even Gray being one of them. Natsu made a clearing sound from his throat. "For what purpose?"

Lucy sighed, "I thought that would be clear." She turned to look into his eyes. "To show that our kingdom would be safe for all dragon kind. Along with sporting that I have my very own dragon to protect me." She gave him a heartwarming smile.

He heard from his fellow dragon halflings in the background. That every one of them would be honored for that small gesture. Making Natsu have a smile upon his lips. There are days he couldn't believe that he found the perfect woman, like Lucy. She was willing to add him and his kin into her kingdom. In more ways than one, from what he was understanding of her, she was willing to make many happy.

Natsu gave a heartwarming smile of his own, he reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "Lucy, you are full of surprises…" He then glanced towards the banner above the chairs that they sat. "But what would it look like?"

"I was thinking about a dragon wrapping around the heart and crown like it was protecting them." Her voice became music to his ears, as he imagined the image that she was talking about. "I just don't know what colors to make the dragon to tell the seemterusses."

"Body mainly red, with yellow underbelly and accents," stated Natsu with wonder in his voice. "At least that was what Igneel looked like."

Lucy's lips pulled back to an even brighter smile. "I think I can manage that…" She then glanced towards the men around them. "Should they have their own banners? I mean…" She glanced towards him with worry in her eyes. "...you could make them lords and they can have a banner of their own, to where they're able to serve you too."

This caused many within the room to laugh, not including Gray. The young Fullbuster was still in the shadows, watching from his spot. Not believing what he was hearing. But still pleased to know that the princess was still in charge of everything.

Natsu glanced towards his men at large. "I don't know about my men, Lucy but it's kind of you to include them." Then he called out. "What about you, all? Would you like to become lords and have banners of your very own?"

Laxus chuckled, "You know Natsu. It's hard to take you seriously when you talk like a noble." He shook his head, as he glanced towards the others. "What say you a lot, do we want these things?"

Gajeel spoke up from his spot on the floor. He had been sitting, studying some of the weapons that were left in the room. Seeing where he could improve or just make brand new ones from a different metal. "Well," he turned to where he could see throne better. "I wouldn't mind having one for my smithery. Letting everyone know where to get the best weapons from."

Lucy smiled at his statement because it was a true one. Everyone should know where to get the best weapons, once he had opened his own shop. He may even travel with the army.

Wendy smiled from where she sat on the steps of the platform of the throne, with a smile on her face. "I wouldn't mind, having a banner for my clinic, wherever that'll be. Letting people know when I'm around to help them."

Lucy could tell that Wendy had made a point about her banner. Because she may travel to help the locals or even travel with the army to heal them too.

Sting and Rouge glanced at each other before Sting spoke. "Since we're going to be your captains, shouldn't we have our own banners. Letting our men know where to check in if we're ever in battle?"

Natsu sighed, "It sounds like we're going to need a bunch of banners made." He glanced towards Cobra for a moment. "Even poison-breath needs one. Since we've appointed him and Catherine to be the supporting rulers if something happened to us… Then again, Catherine is a lady and that would make Cobra a lord." He shook his head. "Dear God, what I've done… making him into a lord?" He shivered for a moment. "They'll be needing a banner as well then."

Lucy chuckled from where she sat. Seeing Natsu going through his train of thought that he had gone. "Alright," she chuckled while raising her hand to stop him. "I get it." She glanced around with a smile on her face. "I'll have the women come around to get your intake on what you would like on your banners."

Natsu smiled, "You know… we still need to talk about the wedding that… we need to do."

Lucy gave him a smile, knowing that she had already had thought about it. "I was thinking of having a double wedding, with you and me. Along with Cobra and Catherine."

Cobra gave a look towards the blonde woman with a surprised look in his eyes. "Have you talked to your cousin about this, because I don't want her mad. I've already messed up with her without asking for her input."

The princess waved her hand, giving the poor man a smile. "I have talked to her about it and she agreed." She glanced around the room, seeing that many were listening to what she was saying. "It was actually what she wanted in the first place," she gave a sad smile. "If you would have asked her, before she had gotten mad at you, Cobra."

The maroon-haired man sighed, as he glanced down towards the floor. "I love that woman… I just wish I had held in my feelings long enough to talk to her, to where I would have listened." He gave a smile, seeing it had reached his eyes. "At least I know she still wants to marry me." He then looked towards Lucy again, with a thoughtful look. "Do you know why she wouldn't talk to me?"

"Oh," causing the woman to blush, trying to look away from the man. "She said something about not wanting to see you until the wedding." She squeaked after seeing his hard look. "Because she didn't want you to lose control with her in the room."

Cobra chuckled, as his deep tones bounced across the stone walls. "That woman knows me well…" He shook his head. "So, when's the wedding?"

Lucy glanced in her hands for a moment. Natsu could tell that her mind was going fast through her thoughts. He could almost tell that she was forgetting something. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew that something was preventing her from speaking.

A squeak left her lips before getting up from her chair and ran out of the room. Causing many to have many forms of surprised looks across their faces. All any could have seen, even with their heightened sight, was a flurry of skirts as she left the room.

Cobra glanced towards Natsu with a scowl on his face. "Did I miss something?"

Natsu sighed while shaking his head. "With everything that has been going on. I think the day of the wedding was not part of the planning that came to mind." He saw understanding from everyone in the room, even Cobra. "So with that being said, let's plan on what to do with the knights and guards… Like what kind of training you're going to do and how are you weeding out those you don't want…"

Natsu sat back as he saw his men making their way to the middle of the room. Where he would be able to see them better. Along with seeing Gray Fullbuster, who stood up straighter as he listened. ' _So this was what you wanted to know?'_

He then glanced towards Cobra, who was looking into Natsu's eyes. Giving him a smallest of nods. Allowing him to know that it was what Gray was hoping to know. Natsu knew that Gray was a fighting man and wanted to know what the future held. He was somewhat surprised that Gray was the only man to sneak around wanting to know such information.

' _Then again, maybe he wants to prove his innocence?'_

Cobra gave another small nod. It was then that Natsu was going to have to sit down with Cobra. Along with Gray in the near future to see where everyone was going to be. He knew from that moment that he was going to have to include Gray in some things. Knowing then that he may have to bring him in, seeing that he didn't pop out of the shadows to debate with what he had learned. He was finding a lot of surprises from the kingdom so far.


End file.
